A Flicker of Hope
by NearlyAnonymous
Summary: The night didn't go as Derek planned. He didn't mind.


**Title: A flicker of hope**

**Rating: I can't tell of this is T or a light M**

**Summary: The night didn't turn out like Derek planned, at all. He didn't really mind. **

**Note: This is sort the first of a series of one-shots/two chapter fics I'm planning. Most of those will be Rated M. **

* * *

Derek smirked at the woman across the bar. She'd been watching him from the moment he stepped into the loud, crowded building. He could feel her eyes on him as she danced with a man who looked like he couldn't handle his alcohol so well. Her dark green eyes stood out against her olive skin, dark brown hair pulled back out of her face.

She smiled, not taking her eyes off of him as she turned so her back was against the man's chest.

Oh yeah, he was taking her home tonight.

He turned his attention away from her momentarily, looking out over the crowd. His eyes scanned the bodies of strangers, grinding into each other and moving to the beat. Some frat boy was making an idiot out of himself not to far away, flailing his arms and moving his hips in a vain attempt to follow the rhythm of the song. He was grabbing at some woman who was either desperate enough or just drunk enough to join him on the dance floor as his friends cheered them on.

When he turned back to the girl of the night, she was making his way over to him. The sultry sway of her hip was tantalizing. She didn't waste any time, pressing her body close to his and running a hand up his chest.

"Hey there, handsome." The woman whispered.

"Hey yourself." Derek smirked, watching the man she had just been dancing with storm off. "What's your name, sweetheart?"

"Amber."

That's really all it took. They went through the motions; small talk, drinks, and dancing. In the end, the goal for both of them was to get back to his place. It was routine for him. The two of them took his SUV back to house with the promise to pick her car up in the morning.

They pulled up in front of his home only to find a light on in the living room. Derek could've sworn that he left that light off. He got out of the car and walked up the porch. Testing the doorknob and finding it unlocked, he wished desperately that he hadn't left his gun at the office.

He pushed it open cautiously. Cursing the heels of the girl who insisted on following closely behind, apparently excited at the prospect of seeing him 'fight off a thief'.

Maybe bringing her home wasn't such a good idea after all.

It suddenly hit him that Clooney wasn't barking. The German Sheppard wasn't vicious by any means but he was hesitant around strangers. If that bastard hurt Clooney there would be hell to pay. Derek gave out a whistle and the dog came running like nothing was wrong, tongue hanging out and tail wagging. Morgan sighed in relief but stiffened when he heard the TV playing. What kind of criminal broke in just to watch television?

"Hey, man!" Derek shouted, not wanting to turn into the living room in case whoever broke in was armed, "You broke into the wrong house. I'm with the FBI."

"Derek?"

That stopped him in his tracks, "Baby Girl?"

Amber wasn't pleased by this, placing a hand on her hips and cocking her head to the side. "Baby Girl? You have a _girlfriend_?"

"No." Penelope stood in the doorway, faced blotchy and mascara lines on her cheeks. She turned her attention to her best friend "I'm so sorry Derek, I didn't know you were going to have company tonight. I'll just see you at work tomorrow."

"No. Stay." At Amber's scoff, he turned "I'll call a cab for you."

The dark haired beauty couldn't believe her ears, "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Really, D, it's no problem. I should have called."

"No, Baby Girl, you're most important."

Amber folded her arm's over her chest, looking very much like a stubborn child about to stomp her foot. When it was clear that she would not get what she want, she rolled her eyes. "Don't bother with the cab. I can call from my cellphone."

With that she disappeared out the door and into the darkened street. Derek closed and locked the doors behind here, only feeling slightly guilty that she would be waiting for her ride outside. That guilt was overwhelmed by worry for the girl he loved more than anything in the world.

He put an arm over Penelope's shoulder and moved back into the living room, gently guiding her to the couch. Clooney circled around their feet, demanding attention. Realizing he wouldn't be getting a treat or a belly rub the dog jumped up to the loveseat for a nap. Derek left the room for a few moments, returning with a damp cloth.

He placed a finger on the bottom of her chin, tilting her tear stained face upwards. Carefully, Morgan wiped the mascara from her face, tucking a stray lock of blonde hair behind her ear when he was done. "Alright, princess. Spill. What's got you all worked up?"

"Kevin left me." Penelope wrapped her arms around him as he sat down, burying her face in his black t-shirt. "He said that he found someone else."

"I'm so sorry, Baby. For what its worth, I think Kevin is the world's biggest idiot to let you go."

They got further into detail about the situation. Kevin had taken her out to dinner, waiting until the middle of the meal to drop the ball. He offered to drive her home as she sat there in tears, heartbroken and betrayed. Instead, she told him to take her to Derek's home where she used her spare key to get in.

They sat in silence after that, neither knowing exactly what to say. To Penelope though, words weren't needed. Here, in Derek's arms, she felt safe and protected. Right now, that was all she needed. Derek was fuming, furious with the way Kevin had treated his girl.

It was late when they finally moved from that couch, a little after midnight.

"Stay." Derek yawned, "It's late and I don't feel right sending you home alone."

Penelope's lips curved up into a teasing grin, "Alright but I'm going to have to ask you to keep your hands to yourself tonight."

She was teasing him. A good sign. It meant that maybe it wouldn't be too long before she was ready to move on.

_Move on with him. _

Derek had learned from his mistake. Now that his girl was single, he wasn't going to let her go again. He just had to wait for her to be ready.

For now however, he simply handed her some of his work- out clothes for pajamas and pressed a kiss to her forehead "Goodnight, Baby Girl."


End file.
